This invention relates to the packaging of smoking articles and is concerned with packs of smoking articles such as cigars, cigarillos or cigarettes (hereinafter referred to for convenience as xe2x80x9ccigarettesxe2x80x9d).
In WO-A-98/22367 we have disclosed a resealable enclosure of a cigarette pack by virtue of the provision of a label or lamella with a continuous permanently tacky surrounding around and access opening (or potential access opening) of a barrier layer enclosure. The label/lamella is provided with a tab which can be grasped and pulled by a user to reveal the access opening. Similar tabs, on tear labels for packs for paper tissues, are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,625, 5,096,113 and 5,121,879.
We are concerned to provide in the present invention a lamella for a reasealable enclosure of a cigarette pack, and a cigarette pack having a resealable enclosure comprising a lamella.
A lamella according to the invention has two layers of material and a line of partial severance defining a boundary between a main portion of the lamella and a handling tab, the line of partial severance extending across the lamella through a first of the layers of material to leave the remaining layer(s) as a connective hinge between the main portion and the tab, a permanently tacky adhesive being applied to the exposed face of the main portion of the first layer. Preferably the partial severance is completely through the first layer but not into the other layer.
The line of partial severance provides a controlled line of weakness. It can also provide a positive folding action at the hinge. Preferably, the permanently tacky adhesive extends to and terminates at the line of partial severance to enhance the positive folding action. The surface of the tab will be free of adhesive to further enhance the folding action.
The following possible advantages are provided by the lamella according to the invention:
hinging of the tab at the correct position and angle,
avoidance of tearing at the hinge, and
controlled spring back of the tab after folding at the hinge.
A cigarette pack according to the invention has a resealable enclosure comprising the lamella of the invention, the main portion of the lamella covering an access opening of the enclosure and adhering by its permanently tacky adhesive to the surrounding of the access opening. The user can then grasp and pull the tab to uncover the access opening and reveal the cigarettes in the enclosure.
The user re-covers the access opening by returning the lamella to its initial position, the permanently tacky layer on the periphery of the inner face of the main portion re-adhering to the surrounding of the access opening.
The tab is preferably initially folded over to lie back against the main portion. Preferably, the access opening is within an outer cover of the pack. The pack may be any one of several types, such as a hinged-lid, slide-shell, soft or semi-rigid. In a hinged-lid pack, the lid of the pack lies against the tab and holds the tab folded back. In a slide-shell pack the shell lies against the tab to perform this function. In a soft or semi-rigid pack the tab is held folded over against a film outer layer or tax stamp. On opening the pack (of whichever type) the tab may then spring back to some degree, but still remains projecting of offer a finger hold.
The possibility of the tab being flush to the barrier enclosure is not excluded, but a user may then experience difficulty in grasping the tab. This difficulty could be particularly acute if the enclosure and the label were to have a plastic finish, as three might be a vacuum and/or static effect between tab and enclosure.
A further advantage of presenting the tab in an upturned, folded-back, position is that its function is evident to the user.
Optionally the tacky adhesive can extend to cover also the surface of the tab. Then, to prevent the tab from undesirably sticking to the enclosure or any other part of the cigarette pack, a mask is provided over the tacky adhesive of the tab. The mask may be formed from a layer of varnish.
Either or both of the first and second layers may be formed of plastics material such as polypropylene or polyester. Polypropylene is preferred for the first layer.
The upper surface of the second layer i.e. that which is to be outward in the pack may be printed upon and provided with an anti-scuff coating.
To produce a pack in which tab is provided in an upturned position when the pack is closed, the tab may be held folded back until the pack is closed to trap the tab in place. In a hinged-lid pack this would be by shutting the lid, in a slide-shell pack by sliding the enclosure into the shell, and in a soft or semi-rigid pack by wrapping the enclosure in film. For example the tab may be held folded back mechanically, or a short-term degradable adhesive may be provided on the upper surface of the tab to keep that tab turned up for as long as is necessary to complete the assembly of the pack. Subsequently the short-term adhesive degrades, and a user can open the pack and find the tab upturned but not adhering in that attitude to the main portion of the lamella. The tab will spring back to a certain extend when the pack is opened, but will still project in the manner indicated in FIG. 1.